


If plan A fails, the alphabet has enough letters left

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: Theo had planned this year's valentine's day to the last minute. Of course Theo's plans don't work out as he wanted them
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: SecretThiamValentine





	If plan A fails, the alphabet has enough letters left

Theo had everything planned out to the last detail. He's supposed to get the flowers right before he meets Liam, the restaurant was booked months ahead already. Who said growing up with a bunch of mad scientists who drilled his ability of planning to perfection could only be used for evil schemes? His evil days were long gone now. Most of the thanks goes to Liam though. He was and to this day still is his biggest motivation to be a better man. So he deserves only the best for their first valentine's day together. 

If he's being honest, Theo doesn't like the idea that you should only show your love to your partner on this one day a year. You should show them how much you value them every day. Despite growing up with said mad scientists he knows about the importance of this specific day for most people. That's why today has to be perfect. Liam doesn't deserve less than perfect for everything he's done to help him and others.

Some higher power doesn’t seem to agree with Theo as everything that can possibly go wrong happened. It started out simple too. His favorite shirt he wanted to wear today was nowhere to be found. But that’s alright, he simply chose another one. He got to the flower shop and collected his order which costed more than he thought dead flowers should cost. On his way to meet Liam a car drove by him, going much over the speed limit. And splattering him with the dirt water that was still on the streets from last nights rainstorm, effectively ruining his dress shirt and the flower bouquet. 

Frustrated Theo pulls his phone out of his pocket, wanting to check in with the restaurant again to make sure his reservation still stands, hoping that this will somehow save this day. As it turns out, his reservation is gone. Not just cancelled, no that would be to simple. It’s just gone and of course every table is booked out already. Drenched in dirt water, damaged flowers in one hand and head hanging low he makes his way slowly back home. He kinda dreads going home to Liam. He had spent so much time, money and effort into today to make it perfect and now everything was ruined.

He slowly opens the door, hoping Liam will let him escape into his room before he can ask any questions. Of course he has no such luck. He’s taking his shoes off by the door when he hears Liam greeting him. “Hey Theo, guess what…” The younger boy stops when he sees him. He sounds concerned when he asks him “Theo? What happened to you?”

Theo refuses to look him in the eyes as he tells him what happened. He doesn’t want to see the pity he’s sure he would see in the other’s eyes. 

But Liam has none of it. “Come on Theo, show me those pretty eyes of yours”, and lifts Theo’s chin with two fingers until their eyes meet. “You know I don’t need any of those cliché things to know that you love me. You already show me everyday. What about I take you upstairs where we take a bubble bath and then watch a movie cuddled up on the couch while eating take out. What do you say?”

Theo smiles warmly at that. He can’t believe how much he loves the other boy and how happy he makes him. So he gives Liam a gentle kiss, locks their hands together and leads him upstairs toward the bathroom.

In the end, the day turned out perfect even though it was nothing like what Theo had planned.


End file.
